Talk:Gilnean Army
Rank Insignia I've finished a few sets of rank insignia for each Kingdom based on the ones I made for the GAA project and I was wondering if anyone would object to me putting them up on this page. *'General' - Leads the entire Gilnean Army. Pre-Invasion they would have been under a High General, who would be the King, a member of the Royal Family or a powerful noble, and command a smaller Army assigned to an important specific area of Gilneas or abroad (Eg. Greymane Wall) *'Lieutenant General' - Serves as the Second-in-Command of a General and an Army. *'Major General' - Serves as a General's staff officers, charged with supply, flank command, vanguard command, etc. (Like a Naval Rear Admiral) *'Brigadier General' - Leads a Brigade, which would be a unit from a specific area. (Probably Zul'Dare and the same general areas as the Dioceses of Berenal's fanon, if he's fine with that) *'High Commander' - Senior Commander, serves as the leader of an important regiment or small brigade. May also serve as a Brigade's Second-in-Command. *'Commander' - Serves as the leader of a Regiment or the Staff Officers of a Brigade. *'Lieutenant Commander' - Serves as the Second-in-Command of a Regiment. *'Major' - Serves as the leader of a Battalion or the Staff Officers of a Regiment. *'Captain' - Serves as the leader of a Company. *'First Lieutenant' - Serves as the Second-in-Command of a Company or Staff Officers of a Battalion. *'Second Lieutenant' - Serves as the leader of a Platoon or Company Staff Officers. *'Third Lieutenant' - Officer Cadet. *'Warrant Officer of the Army' - The Highest Ranking NCO in the Army, serves as an advisor to the General/High General and is equivalent to a Major General. Rank possibly retired after the Invasion. *'Warrant Officer First Class' - Serves as a Army or Brigade's NCO. *'Warrant Officer Second Class' - Serves as a Brigade or Regiment's NCO. *'Warrant Officer Third Class' - Serves as a Regiment or Battalion's NCO. *'Colour Sergeant' - Serves as a Company NCO. *'Sergeant' - Serves as the Second-in-Command of a Platoon, or, in Regiments that don't use Second Lieutenants, as a Platoon Commander. *'Lance-Sergeant' - Trainee Sergeant, if a Sergeant is the Platoon Commander then they would be the Second-in-Command. *'Corporal' - Section leader. *'Lance-Corporal' - Veteran Private. Sometimes a Section Second-in-Command. *'Private' - Standard Soldier. *'Recruit' - Soldier who has yet to complete basic training. Vannesira Smith (talk) 02:40, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Those look great personally. Also sure, my fanons open to be used for this. I've been meaning to redo some of the ranking system, so General ranks being included might work better. --Berenal Grayblade (talk) 02:44, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I like these too! Your insignias are really awesome, Vann—I've been studying and using the template you made, it's great as well. Varadu (talk) 02:50, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, both of you. I'll put the ranks in, along with a set of brigades (I think I'll have them led by High Cmdrs in Peacetime and Brigadier Generals in Wartime). And Varadu, I'm going to get the Naval Template to you as well in the next few days, I've almost finished it. Vannesira Smith (talk) 02:58, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh, great. Thank you! Varadu (talk) 03:03, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I'd imagine it'd go like: General officers, which would hold potentially more sway than just a HC would be deployed and appointed from those ranks dependent on need, with Generals being well decorated HCs who'd keep the rank even after the war ended in case of extreme need. (Reheated war time). Think akin to a 5 star general in RL who were mostly only put into a major position like that by the President unless it was severe war time. --Berenal Grayblade (talk) 03:06, May 2, 2016 (UTC) That makes sense. So HCs would lead each of the Brigades in peacetime, while during a war, deployed or important brigades would have their commanders promoted to Brigadier Generals, while the entire deployed army could fall under the command of a General + Staff (Like how I've written the Nambitus/Northgate Brigade becoming an army during the Northgate Rebellion). And Major Gens would probably be the rarest, they're only if you need a really high ranking staff officer. (Maybe the peace time leader would be this) EDIT: Do you think it would make sense for the 10th Brigade to get combined with the 3rd after the Northgate Rebellion and formed into an Army during the Scourge Invasion? Because I get the feeling the Northgate Brigade would be severely depleted and untrustworthy due to having been led by Darius. Vannesira Smith (talk) 03:12, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I'd say keep them separate but the 10th was probably a special brigade, in that even in peace time they were active. In Sylvanas' short story, there was soldiers all over the place, so I doubt that was just some random brigade or group that answered. I'd say have the 10th have been something unique, gathered from maybe a token force of men from around the country to ensure it was protected and their Brigadier General was likely designated from someone particularly loyalist. I'd think that after Darius got locked up and Lorna (presumably) became regent for their House, she'd not be able to stock the third well, making it semi-inactive. Edit: Do you mind if I put the insignias up on the Military page as well? It's basically a big list up of all the orders and such. --Berenal Grayblade (talk) 03:38, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Makes sense, I'll remove the bit about the 3rd becoming an Army, as the 10th makes that redundant. And you're fine to put the insignias on the military page. Vannesira Smith (talk) 03:48, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm going through the brigades now to see if we can't fill in some with fluff/lore. I did swap the 10th and 12th because I suddenly realized that the ones after it would've existed prior to the Greymane Wall, which would make the numbering weird. --Berenal Grayblade (talk) 04:14, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to bring the numbering up. I'm also got some stuff to do for the next hour or so, you you'll probably be free of edit conflicts for at least that long. Vannesira Smith (talk) 04:17, May 2, 2016 (UTC) So for the brigade leaders, considering several of them are dead (Liam, Walden, Godfrey, etc.) I thought the format of the "Leader" line on each brigade could be changed to "Last Known Leader", sort of like on the Gilnean Navy page. It's look like something like this: * Last Known Leader - High General Genn Greymane * Last Known Leader - Commander Springvale Etc., etc. Aeliren (talk) 16:14, May 3, 2016 (UTC) New Brigades I've put something out for new Brigades following the Broken Shore and the now much more organized Gilnean military. I'm not sure if the other brigade system would work as well, given that the Kingdom is still being restored, and was classified by region. Let me know what you guys think of what I've got now, I can change it accordingly over time.--Berenal Grayblade (talk) 22:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Looks good, in my opinion. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 22:17, August 10 (Wednesday), 2016 (UTC) Looks good, I like it. Vannesira Smith (talk) 00:17, August 11, 2016 (UTC)